Saber (Infinite Paths - Samurai Jack)
| birthdate = | age = | gender = Male | height = 178 cm | weight = | blood type = | three sizes = | place of origin = Japan | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | likes = Justice | dislikes = Injustice | talents = | natural enemy = | image color= White | bloodline = | family = | command spell = | servant classes = | armaments = Katana | magecraft = | circuit quality = | circuit quantity = | circuit composition = | regression quality = | regression quantity = | regression composition = | spirit = Samurai Jack | master = | alignment = Lawful Good | strength = A | endurance = A | agility = A | mana = A | luck = C | n.phantasm = A+ | class skills = E B+ | personal skills = A++ A B+ Zen Enhancement B | noble phantasms = The Unamed Blade }} Saber (Saber (セイバー, Seibā) Profile Identity Saber's true name has been lost to his own legend, though he is best known by his alias, Jack. Trained since youth in many different areas under numerous teachers in a wide variety of skills to defeat the demon lord Aku, he was sent though time by Aku's dark magic into a distant future where the demon ruled the world unopposed. He had made it his mission to return to the past and avert the dystopic future, becoming a legendary freedom fighter and defender of the innocents against Aku's forces along the way. Personality Stoic but unfailingly heroic to the end, Saber will always go to great lengths to help those in need and offer sage wisdom to those in need of guidance. Numerous times, he had sacrificed chances to return home to help others. As a samurai, Saber is well-versed in maintaining his stoic composure most the time. However, he also has his moments of anger, having been thwarted innumerable times in his quest to return to the past. His dedication to this quest has also made him somewhat solitary and less used to socialization. Role Infinite Paths In an alternate reality, this Saber was summoned as the Servant of instead of Artoria Pendragon. Upon being summoned, Saber promptly fought Lancer, who had pursued Shirou with orders to kill him. Saber forced Lancer to retreat, but not before Shirou passed out. When and Archer arrived on the scene and explain the Holy Grail War to the recovering Shirou, Archer was taken aback by the new Saber, as he was not the one he knew. Attempting to use Trace On ''on Saber's sword, he found he could not copy the sword. Lancer faced Saber again, determined to defeat him as payback for his previous humiliation. Saber disappeared in a flash of sunlight and fired arrows at Lancer, who noted Saber in that moment was behaving "like an Archer and an Assassin combined". In his frustration, Lancer threw Gáe Bolg, confident it would pierce Saber's heart. Unfortunately for him, Saber's sword stopped the ''Spear of Impaling Barbed Death, ''revealing its true nature. Lancer then resorted to using ''The Spear of Striking Death Flight,'' hoping to catch the sword-wielding servant and his master in the explosion. Saber grabbed Shirou and lept into the sky to avoid the attack, with such height and grace that it appeared as though it were flight. Saber then threw his sword, stabbing Lancer in the shoulder and pinning him to a nearby tree. In a moment of abject desperation, Lancer grabbed the sword, tore it out of his shoulder and rushed to attack Saber, only to find the sword would not cut him, revealing more of it's nature. Saber, then disarmed and knocked Lancer to the ground, defeating him. Saber finally revealed his true name to the defeated servant. Abilities Saber has trained in many different arts, having learned fighting styles from every continent in the world, becoming a swordsman of such skill that few could rival, and even learning archery from Robin Hood. His skill in stealth allows him to be able to blend in with the light with his white clothes. Saber also possesses cunning intellect, able to think and strategize on his feet, which he used to improvise his way out of many dangerous and bizarre situations. Having lived for decades in a future dystopia, Saber is a highly skilled hunter and survivalist. Noble Phantasm '''The Unnamed Blade' Like it's wielder, the name of this weapon is lost to time and not enshrined in his legend. Forged by three powerful gods with the power of a true warrior's pure soul to defeat the ultimate evil, the sword will slice all but the most magically protected materials with ease and deals increased damage to weapons and beings of cursed and evil nature. In turn, while wielding the sword, Saber and his master cannot be harmed by any weapons, items or magic of cursed/evil nature or history. The sword cannot harm the pure of heart, such as Saber himself. References https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8865268/7/Infinite-Paths https://samuraijack.fandom.com/wiki/Samurai_Jack_(character) Category:Servants Category:Saber-class Servants